During performance of intensive metal cutting operations, for example, during turning of hard metals, a cutting insert performing the operation accumulates excessive amounts of heat, due to the continuous interaction with the machined work-piece. Without means for expelling the excessive heat, the cutting insert gradually risks, for example, deforming and eventually damaging the work-piece.
A well known solution to the above problem includes providing a continuous flow of coolant fluid to the cutting area, during the cutting operation. The coolant fluid can be supplied to the cutting area, for example, using a coolant conveying member—which may either be formed integrally in the body of the cutting tool, or include a separate unit which is externally attached to the body of the cutting tool. The coolant conveying member usually includes a nozzle that protrudes out from the body of the coolant conveying member, extending over the cutting insert, e.g., to the proximity of the cutting edge, in order to guide and jet out therethrough coolant fluid, generally directly and precisely on the cutting area. The provision of coolant fluid through such a coolant conveying member contributes, for example, to efficiently expel large amounts of heat accumulated in the cutting area, and additionally obtains desired breaking of work-piece chips formed during the cutting operation, improving the surface quality of the work-piece being machined.
However, by extending over the cutting insert, the nozzle blocks access to a clamping component that secures the cutting insert in place, and impedes the releasing of the clamping component, thus complicating the indexing or replacing of the cutting insert.
Therefore, in order to obtain access to the clamping component securing the cutting insert in place, some cutting tools, e.g., which include an separate coolant conveying member that is removably attached to the cutting tool, require dismounting and complete removal of the coolant conveying member from its operating position. Other cutting tools, e.g., including a coolant conveying member integrally formed therein, have special arrangements for securing the cutting insert in place, which allow comfortable access to the clamping component in presence of the coolant conveying member. However, these clamping arrangements provide the cutting insert with inappropriate securing, and may be inadequate, for example, for intensive cutting operations, which require significantly solid securing of the cutting insert.